SPONGEBOB HIGH SCHOOL
by TheSoggiestSasquatch
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS DIRECTLY INFLUENCED AND INSPIRED BY THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE CRITICALLY ACCLAIMED MASTERPIECE THAT IS SONIC HIGH SCHOOL, DARKDOOMFIREMASTER. This story features Spongebob and all his fishy friends. And remember, "This story contains no graphic descriptions and all the High School students are 18 years old."


Spongebob Squarepants woke up to the very loud sound of his foghorn alarm. "Wow my balls and penis itch today" yawned Spongebob. He got up and desperately scratched at his penis and balls like a neutered dog but he had no fingernails so he gave up and looked at the clock. "6 o'clock? Barnacles! I am late for school!" he screeched. He had woken up late.

There was no time for his morning routine or to try any creams or lotions to address his balls problem. He had to catch the Bikini Bus to Bikini Bottom for school.

"Watch out" His snail Gary meowed.

Spongebob tripped over him anyways. He was in much pain but that did not stop him. Spongebob did not get hurt easy. He ran out the door just in time. Spongebob was a fast swimmer so he made it to the bus stop. His bestfriend Squidward was already at the bus stop. He always woke up at the same time every morning and was never late to anything. "Goodmorning Squiddy" said Spongebob. Squiddy was Spongebob's nickname for Squidward like friends do. He hated it but so he only let Spongebob call him that sometimes. Squidward was a lot smarter and did not care about most things, especially that dumb idiot Spongebob.

"Spongebob did you not see? You forgot to wear your favorite pants you always do." said Squidward.

"Barnacles!" yelled Spongebob.

He had been in such a rush he had forgotten to get dressed. Thankfully the bus stop was right next to his bestfriend Patrick's house. Patrick's house is a big rock so he had to lift it up to get inside of his house. It took him a long time to lift it because he was not strong because he was still only a sponge.

He got so embarrassed he turned red since he was was a sponge and was already yellow so he usually turned orange. He had forgot to knock and looked up and seen his bestfriend Patrick stuck on the top of the rock in the middle of morning masturbating in the sand. "Stupid Spongebob" Spongebob thought. He should have remembered that Patrick always did this before going to school like always. "Hi Spongebob" said Patrick. Patrick has stopped because Spongebob was his bestfriend.

"Patrick can I borrow shorts?" Spongebob asked. Patrick only had one pair but he felt bad because he knew today was the day of the big dance at school so he didn't mind. They went back to the bus stop just in time and got on the bus with Squidward. Everybody loved the bus but Patrick. He could never find anywhere to sit since no one would sit next to him. He did not shower and smelled as bad as a centaur and also today he was naked because he let Spongebob borrow his shorts.

"Hi Larry can I sit here today?" asked Patrick to Larry the lobster.

Larry the lobster did not like Patrick. He was the quarterback of the school football team and didn't want big gay losers to touch him. "No" screamed Larry "I don't want gay losers touching me I have a big game today"

Patrick yelled curse words and hit him but it did not work because Larry had a big red shell and claws. Patrick gave up and sat on Spongebob's lap again. It was always really embarrassing for Spongebob that he always had to do this for Patrick. How could he impress his big crush Sandy Cheeks with Patrick on him. Also this morning he needed to itch his balls but Patrick was in the way causing lots of awkward moments on the bus including a nerection but Patrick did not notice that.

When they got off the bus Spongebob went straight up to the school nurse. His step mom was the nurse at the high school and other fish made fun of him a lot for it because they thought that made him a huge nerd ass. "What is wrong Sponge" asked his step mom. Spongebob told her. It was all really awkward and embarrassing because his big crush Sandy was there this morning and step mom did embarrassing things. She did not like Spongebob or his lameo friends.

After the checkup he got the news.

"Spongebob you have the sudds."


End file.
